A Lofty Place
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: Those that built the second Normandy called it the loft. To Xandi Shepard it is her quarters and only personal space. She does however allow other members of the crew to visit. Rated M for adult themes, coarse language and discussion of breeding rights.
1. Miranda, Garrus and Anderson

**Miranda**

"Tell me where the cameras are Miss Lawson," Xandi Shepard demanded.

"I'm not authorized to do that Shepard," the Cerberus woman stated calmly.

"Then the Illusive Man won't be able to rely on my help," the former spectre stated.

"Wait Commander," Miranda said as she activated her omni-tool and tapped a few commands. "There are no more bugs active in this room."

Xandi frowned at the other woman for a long while. Trying some how to get more of an impression from that cold exterior.

"I guess I'll take your word for it," Shepard said. "Now deactivate any present in other down time areas."

"But commander the courtesy the Illusive Man is willing to extend to you don't…"

"My ship, my rules," Shepard stated as she sat down on the couch and indicated Miranda should do the same. "So turn them off."

Miranda sighed but complied by inputting further commands.

"Well now Miranda I suppose I should thank you for reviving me, and I apologise for decking you the first time I woke up," Shepard said.

"It is unnecessary Commander I was merely facilitating my duties as a Cerberus officer."

"Cerberus tool more like it," Shepard said. "How can you be so unquestioning about everything they do?"

"They do a lot of good in the galaxy," Miranda offered.

"All I've seen is bad," Shepard explained. "People turned into husks, thorian creepers destroying an upstart colony and things done to the rachni that made me want to request the turian fleet bombard us all back to the stone age."

"It was necessary research," Miranda tried to defend her organization. "I'm sure you've had to make similar decisions."

"Yes I've done some horrible things," Shepard conceded. "But they never been premeditated, systematic abuses of power that throw humanity into disrepute."

"Do you have a point Commander?" Miranda asked.

"I'm just suggesting you shouldn't follow Cerberus blindly," Shepard said. "You seem to have your heart in the right place, it would be a shame if I had to come after you when this is over."

"So you won't continue your association with Cerberus?"

"No, in fact I received a message from Councillor Anderson this morning," Shepard explained. "We're headed to the citadel right after we finish at Omega, hopefully I'm still a Spectre."

"Doesn't that make you a tool of the council?" Miranda retorted.

"I work for them sure but not blindly," Shepard said. "Maybe the Illusive man's information network isn't as good as he thinks if you didn't know I actually had to steal the original Normandy to get to Illos."

Shepard stared at Miranda again; maybe the girl owed Cerberus for something. Yeah that was probably it.

"You're a person not a Swiss army knife Miranda," Shepard said. "Now go make a report to your boss, I know you're itching to, as for me I want a little alone time in my now bug free quarters."

**  
Garrus**

"On second thought perhaps it makes you look better than you did before," Xandi Shepard said as she took another look at Garrus' injury from across the room. Garrus just grunted as he put his feet up on Shepard's coffee table.

"So they made you a Spectre," Shepard stated.

"Council figured I learnt from the best," Garrus stated. "Thought I was, what do you human's call it, a sure thing."

"I'm guessing your dad didn't like the idea?" Shepard asked as she passed Garrus a drink suitable for his physiology.

"Not at all," Garrus said. "I didn't care, I thought I'd finally be free of those rules and restrictions that had always hindered me, and then I found out Saren's betrayal had changed things."

Shepard nodded remembering the additional paperwork she had to start filling out about half way through the hunt for Saren.

"It's better to ask for forgiveness than permission," Shepard said thinking of some of the things she had to justify in her reports.

"It was worse than that Shepard," Garrus said. "The Council was constantly redirecting me onto missions I didn't feel suited for, and their refusal to acknowledge the reaper threat…"

Garrus shook his head.

"So you decided to head into the Terminus systems?" Shepard asked.

"I was already tracking down a few links in a criminal syndicate towards Omega," Garrus explained. "The Council wouldn't give me permission to go get them, even though the few legitimate governments out here would gladly see them bought to justice."

"I would have gone after them to," Shepard said. "But burning bridges with the Council?"

"Not my choice," Garrus said. "I guess they didn't want an incident with the batarians."

"So you end up on Omega as the self appointed sheriff," Shepard said wistfully.

"And I screwed that up," Garrus said. "Did you feel the same way about Alenko?"

"Yes," Shepard said. "That's why I asked you up here, this is how I sometimes deal with it."

Shepard picked up her own drink, an asari concoction she had taken a liking to, and held it in the air.

"To those that have died," she toasted. "May we be able to kick our enemies that have killed them squarely in…. damn I still haven't come up with a word that covers all species."

Instead of trying to find a word she downed half her drink in one gulp and Garrus did the same.

"That didn't really help Shepard."

"I know but it's a start."

"Thanks," Garrus said as he got up. "I better go see if this new Normandy lives up to it legacy."

**  
Anderson**

"I don't care Udina," Shepard said to the man on her screen as she lent back in her chair in her personal workspace. She stared through the empty display case as the diplomat droned on. Shepard had been staring for a full minute when she finally had enough.

"Shut up Udina," she said. "I remind you my Spectre status has been reinstated and thus when I say I have urgent business with a Councillor you put me straight through."

There was enough menace in her voice to imply the or else. Xandi was satisfied that the vein on Udina's head was popping out when her call got transferred.

"Shepard," Anderson greeted.

"Councillor," Shepard said. "I have some information that could take Cerberus down for good."

"You want to transmit it to the Council Shepard?" he asked.

"Not yet," she said. "I need it in case some one like Udina would use my current association against me when I try to rejoin the alliance. I do however need something set up so that it gets released to the Council and Alliance if I don't survive going up against the collectors."

"I'll see what I can do," Anderson said as he ended the communication.


	2. Jacob, Jack and Kelly

**Jacob**

"I thought you could use this," Xandi Shepard said as she handed Jacob a drink. He was standing by the bed looking at the models that had begun to fill the display case.

"I fell kind of guilty having this," he said. "Mission isn't done yet Shepard."

"Don't worry about it," Shepard dismissed his concern. "After the day we've had you need it."

They both sipped in silence.

"So Miranda said you intend to go back to the Alliance once this is over," he said. "If we survive that is."

"Of course we'll survive," Shepard stated. "First I want to stick it to the Illusive Man, always going suicide this, suicide that. Second you said something about getting drinks on the Citadel, I'll need it after being stuck with Jack and Miranda so long."

"I hear that," he replied.

"I intend to steal this ship and any of the crew that wants to comes with me," Xandi explained. "That offer is open to you Jacob."

"I don't know Shepard I think I left the Alliance for some good reasons in the first place."

'I'm a Spectre," Shepard said. "My ship my rules, we get things done, hell every bit of dirty work Admiral Hackett ever had ended up in my lap because I could do it with out any ramifications."

"I'll think about it," Jacob said.

"Good," Shepard said. "The Alliance and Citadel space needs men like you, heroes, and they need you unsullied by an organization like Cerberus. That's another reason why we will all survive this, I'm not letting another hero die."

Jacob just considered the sleek lines on the model of the Destiny Ascension.

"Maybe you can get Miranda to come to," Shepard suggested. "I can't look at her and not think that's what Jack would have been like if she hadn't escaped. She should get away from Cerberus."

"That's something you probably don't want to touch with a ten foot pole Commander," He said. "I'm going to turn in, I'll consider your offer."

"Goodnight," Shepard called as the elevator doors closed.

**  
Jack**

Xandi Shepard went to sit down at her terminal. She had mission reports to write up. Oh how the turian Councillor would berate her if they weren't handed over when she returned to Council space after the mission was done. Her leg bumped against something as she sat down.

"Ow," came a cry from under the table then there was a thud. "Fuck!"

"Jack?" Shepard asked as she peered under her desk.

"Yeah no shit Shepard," the heavily tattooed biotic said as she crawled out from underneath the desk.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Shepard asked. "And why the hell are you under my desk?"

"Jeez just chill Shepard," Jack said. "Tali and her engineers needed access to a panel behind my bed. So they asked me to make myself scarce for a while, politely to which is kinda weird."

"That still doesn't explain why you're in my quarters," Shepard said as she stared the other woman down. They stared at each other until Jack cracked and looked away.

"I was just looking for a place to lay low," she explained. "And it was either your desk or the Cerberus bitch's"

"Isn't there a table in the life support room you could sleep under?"

"I tried Shepard," Jack explained. "It didn't feel quite right and well you know how I feel about the cheerleader."

"You have to understand Jack," Shepard reiterated. "Miranda has had a much different experience with Cerberus than you did. Still it freaks me out they way they can so easily use her."

"She seems happy to be used," Jack commented.

"Any way," Shepard said changing the subject. "I thought you were trying to break free of the past."

"Yeah," Jack said sadly. "But I guess that desk was the one decent thing from my childhood, I don't know, makes me feel safe, sorta."

"Okay, Shepard said. "Next time you come up here while the engineering team makes repairs just send a message to my terminal in the CIC so I don't kick you again."

"Got it Shepard," Jack said as she rubbed the back of her shaven head were she thought there might be a lump.

"Have you given any thought about what to do after we finish the collectors?" Shepard asked as Jack made her way to the elevator.

"Nope," Jack said as she pressed the button. "Life's more fun that way."

After the door closed Shepard sighed.

"I'll just put you down to be dropped off at Omega then," Shepard said as she sat down to write her reports. "That'll show Aria who not to fuck with."

**  
Kelly**

"So how do we do this Yeoman Chambers," Xandi asked as she lay on her coach.

"Well for a start just call me Kelly," the younger human said as she turned on her omni tool and began recording. "It will help you fell more relaxed and help your thoughts flow more clearly."

"I usual talk to Dr. Chakwas about this kind of stuff," Shepard explained. "But she's busy assisting Mordin refine the counter measures we have against the collectors' swarms."

"That's fine Shepard," Kelly reassured her. "Did something happen on the mission?"

"Yes, no," Shepard closed her eyes then started again. "I ran into Ashley Williams after we fought off the collectors."

"She was with you during the Eden prime war, correct?"

"If you mean the mission against Saren and his Reaper puppet masters then yes."

"Did she do something to you?" Kelly asked.

"No, its more what she said," Shepard explained. "That disgusted tone she used, accusing me of selling out just because I'm forced to use Cerberus resources. Practically calling me a xenophobe."

"And this hurt you emotionally?"

Shepard nodded not quite hearing.

"Then she twisted the knife in," Shepard said. "Saying the alliance was her family."

"And why does that distress you Commander?" Chambers asked.

"Because its my family as well damn it," the Spectre tried to hide the tears, not wanting any of the crew to know just how much Ash's words had affected her. "She knew until I joined up I had nothing and for her to act like the Alliance means nothing to me it just..."

"You grew up as an orphan on earth didn't you?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah," Xandi said. "And no one seemed to care what happened to me until an ex alliance officer who volunteered at a shelter, well lets just say gave me the kick in the ass I needed."

Kelly nodded as she added a few notes to go with the recording.

"I even have a middle name thanks to him," Shepard smiled. "How I hated it when he was all like, Xandi Sue keep reading that book or Xandi Sue if you want to sleep here tonight you better help wash up the soup pots. Although it wasn't until I joined up that I felt like I found where I belonged"

"So this sense of belonging naturally extended to the crew of the first Normandy?"

"Yeah, Captain Anderson was more like a father to me even than that guy at the shelter," Shepard explained. "I look at Dr. Chakwas and see an aunt and when Williams came aboard she became the closest thing I have to a sister."

"Now you fear that the relationship might be irreversibly damaged?" Kelly asked.

"I don't think it is," Shepard said. "I mean I think we left on the best terms possible and we're still friends."

"It just that…" Kelly prompted.

"We both felt betrayed by each other," Shepard said shaking her head. "I shouldn't have asked her if she could come with me, I should have just asked her to make sure Anderson, the rest of the Council and the Alliance knows what's going on in the Terminus Systems."

Shepard slowly sat up.

"If only I had more time," Shepard said. "To properly explain myself, to explain how I plan to bring Cerberus down as soon as this is done."

"Maybe you could try writing to her," Kelly suggested.

"Maybe," Shepard said as she got up. Kelly stood as well.

"I believe that's enough for today," The younger woman said. "If you require another session just ask."

"Thanks Yeoman," Shepard said as she escorted Kelly to the elevator. "I'll keep that in mind."


	3. Grunt, Mordin and Chakwas

**Grunt**

"Thanks for coming up Grunt," Shepard said as she turned from the opened display case with her model of sovereign in her hands.

"Why did you want to see me Battle Master?" Grunt asked.

"To show you this," she said holding the model so the krogan could get a good look. "This is a model of my most powerful enemy, a reaper."

"Doesn't look like much," Grunt said.

In reply Shepard tapped her terminal. On the screen was footage of Sovereign perched upon the Presidium Tower easily cutting the Citadel defence fleet to shreds.

"Okay that's more impressive," he conceded.

"Check the specs out in EDI's database if you want to know more detail," Shepard said. "I just have one request, find a painful way to kill one, two or even the million that may be out there."

"You certainly give me the most powerful enemies and in great quantity to fight," the Krogan stated.

"Get as creative as you want," Shepard said. "These things have destroyed civilisation perhaps thousands of times. I want them to suffer."

The krogan's grin grew wide.

"I'll do my best Battle Master," he said as he re-entered the elevator.

**  
Mordin**

"Seems sterile," Mordin said as he took in Xandi Shepard's quarters. "Perhaps needs a certain touch. Something living. Fish perhaps. Minimal drain on life support. Aesthetically pleasing."

"Actually I had fish in the tank," Xandi said. "But I forgot to feed them while we were caught up doing stuff on Illium."

"Ah could always buy replacement fish," Mordin suggested. Xandi had a nasty little thought about a replacement solarian.

"I've been thinking about the discussions we've had about the genophage," Xandi said. "That's why I asked you up here."

"Terrible business. Unsure on how to proceeded with new cure data. Long term implications of any action staggering," Mordin explained.

"Exactly why I've been thinking about it," Shepard said.

"Please any new view point appreciated. Would like to hear your opinion?" Mordin asked.

"Well every time I run into a krogan with strong views on the genophage, he's either trying to kill me, or mentions the pile of still born bodies," Shepard explained.

"Yes seen these during time with STG," Mordin said.

"Well I'm sick of hearing abut it," Shepard said. "Why don't you find a way to decrease that first? I mean if I were krogan I would find birthing still born after still born more rage inducing then merely having difficulty in conceiving a smaller number of viable children."

"Something to think about definitely," Mordin said. "Thank you Shepard."

"No problem," Shepard said.

"Thinking more about pets during conversation," Mordin said as he halted on his way to the elevator. "Trivial matter. Easily ran next to other thought process. New breeds of hamsters suitable for space bound owners. Again minimal life support requirements. Not as aesthetically pleasing but perhaps the touch your quarters need."

"I already have a hamster," Shepard said thinking of Mordin himself. Just feed him his science pellets and watch him go. Mordin however took this at face value and took the elevator down a deck.

**  
Chakwas**

"Don't worry commander," Dr. Chakwas reassured her commanding officer. "I can always buy another bottle."

The doctor poured some of the expensive liquor into the Commander's glass.

"So?" the greying doctor asked.

"If I could dig out the Mako," Shepard said. "I bet it still works. It'll survive anything."

Chakwas noticed that Shepard's eyes kept on getting drawn back to scuffed helmet that sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"It's a pity that none of the relatives will see their loved ones finally resting place," Chakwas commented. "But I'm sure they are glad to know the fate of the missing crew."

Shepard remained silent for a time. Chakwas was about to refill both their drinks when Xandi spoke up.

"I found Pressley's log," Shepard said. "How could I've been so wrong about him?"

"How so?"

"I thought he couldn't stand the non-humans on my team," Shepard said. "He was very good at his job, but I was still going to transfer him when an opportune position opened up."

"Pressley was a very private man," Chakwas said. "I think he preferred to let his work be the standard by which he was measured."

"Then," Shepard said. "We drink to Pressley successfully navigating what lies beyond this world."

So they drank and remembered old allies, colleagues and friends until the bottle was empty.


	4. Thane, Samara and Joker & EDI

**Thane**

"Thank you for lending me the use of your private terminal Shepard," Thane said as the Spectre re-entered her quarters from the elevator doors.

"Any time," Shepard said.

"I fear I may have left it too late though," Thane speculated. " I haven't enough time to make amends for my mistakes even if we survive the collectors."

"At least you're trying," Shepard said. "Which is a lot more than some people I know."

"I understand you're an orphan," Thane said. "Perhaps you mean your parents."

"If either of them is still alive, well they weren't even around to make mistakes."

"Thank you again Shepard," Thane said as he stood. "The first impression I have of you hardly does you justice."

"Before you go care to describe that first impression?" Shepard asked.

Thane's eyes glaze over as he recalls climbing that tower on Illium.

"The guard gulps, he's terrified, but not of me. Frantic voices sound on the comm. Someone else is cutting a path to the top with brutal efficiency. I quicken my own efforts. I see the other for the first time from the vent I'm hiding in. A smirk is set on the human woman's features. Self-confidence extrudes from her and her companions, a krogan and quarian. The target is angered by her appearance but also shows the hint of fear. Shepard, as that is what the target calls the human, states she is here for me not the target. Shepard still wants to throw the asari out the window but she wants to see what this legendary assassin is capable of. I oblige and slip out of the vent."

"It always freaks me out a little when you do that," Shepard said.

"I think I might relive that memory when my time comes," Thane says as the elevator doors closed on him.

"Damn," Shepard said. "Forgot to ask him if he'd be up for assassinating the Illusive Man."

**  
Samara**

"You requested my presence Shepard," Samara asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Yes," The Commander said as she swung around in her chair. "I just wanted to thank you."

"What for Shepard?"

"For caring enough about your daughter to go after her," Xandi said. "For chasing after her for four hundred years, giving a damn about what she was doing."

"You feel quite strongly about that," Samara said. "Many others would say I should have just let some one else handle it."

"Not something I think you would ever be capable of," Shepard said. "Unlike my parents."

"I was given to understand you are an orphan Shepard," Samara said slightly confused.

"As far as I know I am," Shepard said. "But ever since I became a public figure I live in fear that one of my parents will show up and I'll discover I was abandoned on purpose."

"Rather than the victim of fate," Samara completed. "I could not control the curse I placed on my children, but to hurt a child willingly. The code has some very strong wording regarding such things."

"I was wondering," Shepard pondered. "Have you told your other two daughters that their sister is gone?"

Samara just ignored the question and instead asked her own.

"Tell me why did you not chose Morinth over I?" she asked. "She was perhaps stronger than I and without your help I wouldn't have beaten her."

"Her last victim on Omega," Shepard said. "That young girl, she reminded me of the one I love. Talented in her chosen work and destined for great things, to be snuffed out like that…"

Shepard shook her head.

"Perhaps this is why you never succumbed to Morinth's efforts at seduction?" Samara postulated.

"Well I was thinking at the time that I belong to Liara and no one else," Shepard explained as she indicated the picture on her desk. "That's her there."

"She is quite a beautiful young maiden," Samara said as she appraised the picture.

"Tough to," Shepard smirked. "Any way just let me know if there are any arrangements you want made for after we beat the collectors or if you just want to be left some where."

"You believe we will be returning from beyond the Omega 4 relay?"

"A crew that has a Justicar with four hundred years experience hunting a monster that just happened to be her own daughter," Shepard said. "How can we possibly lose?"

**  
Joker and EDI**

The display case that contained Shepard's models was open. Several of the scaled down ships were missing.

"You shall fail just as the protheans and those before them did," said a comically deep voice that was trying to boom, but only came off as if a child was trying to impersonate an adult.

"Not so fast reaper scum," said a different voice that still obviously belonged to the same person as the first.

"But I already have the Destiny Ascension with in my grasp," the first voice said.

"Aarrgh I'll show you," said the second. "Kapow pew pew."

"Are the sound effects really necessary Joker?" EDI asked as the holographic display near the entrance to the quarters flared to life.

"It's all part of my positive visualization technique," Joker explained. "Now if you'll excuse me." He continued to make a motions indicating the second Normandy was flying around.

"You have failed," Joker said in his poor imitation of a reaper voice.

"I think not," he said in his own voice. "Thanks to our new technology we have back up."

"Normandy one here to save the day," He said trying to change his regular voice slightly. "Thanks to the miracle of time travel."

He knocked the model of the first Normandy into the reaper model knocking it to the ground.

"Miracle is correct," EDI stated. "Under which laws of physics is time travel possible?"

Joker ignored her and was now providing a voice for the Destiny Ascension.

"Oh Joker thank you," he said trying to imitate a feminine voice. "How about you and Kelly Chambers come over so we can thank you personally. Oh and bring Doctor Chakwas to, one of our older matrons heard she was into soldiers."

The elevator doors opened.

"What the hell?" Shepard asked. "Joker what the fuck are you doing?"

"Umm," Joker said. "Just ah polishing the umm…"

"Out now," Shepard said pointing to the elevator.

"You could have warned me she was coming," Joker said under his breath as he limped past EDI's terminal.

"Leave for half a day and this is what happens," Shepard said to the air. "EDI spin Joker's chair a few times over the next few hours will you and flash a couple of warning lights at him."

The Spectre began putting her models back in their proper place.


	5. Legion, Tali and ?

**Legion**

"I still don't trust you," Shepard said. "But if your going to be an effective member of the crew you need to see any modifications made to the ship not in the database."

"Understood Shepard Commander," Legion said in its synthesised voice as it examined the commanders quarters.

"You know humans spent a lot of time dreaming up killer synthetic life forms," Shepard said. "Never thought I'd actually be talking to one."

"We downloaded many vids from human data storage that contained portrayals of synthetic life," Legion said as it continued to record every detail of the room. "Killers, partners, legacies, some that wanted to be organic and organics that wanted to be synthetic. They are most fascinating yet we are unsure what to make of them."

"They were primarily made for entertainment," Shepard explained.

"We propose another hypothesis," Legion stated. "They can be viewed as thought experiments in the field of ethics, with many variations on the path synthetic life could take and organic reaction to those paths."

"Explain that please?"

"If the creators had such thought experiments perhaps the morning war would not have occurred," Legion explained. "Instead they may have already been prepared to help the early geth answer their questions."

"It could have meant the geth were never created," Shepard proposed.

"What you say is correct," Legion said. "We have concluded our scan of this area."

"Right then I'll take you down to the crew deck," Shepard said a she stepped into the elevator with the geth close behind her. "Tell me Legion did you ever download something called Battlestar Galatica?"

**  
Tali**

"Shepard wake up," Tali said as she gently rustled the human woman. Shepard was slumped over her desk and snoring. With all most all the crew missing the Commander herself had done the legwork in the installation of the final upgrades. She had been all over the ship assisting her friends. Tali thought this might have been the first sleep the Spectre had gotten in three days. The quarian's eyes feel upon the picture of Liara the human kept on her desk, it gave Tali an idea.

"Xandi Sue Shepard get up this instant," she said with as much false anger as she could muster.

"I'm sorry Liara," Shepard said as she shot straight up. "Whatever I did was totally my fault and…"

Shepard's expression saddened as she realised that her love wasn't with her. She looked around and saw Tali leaning against the empty fish tank.

"What the hell?" Shepard asked.

"We're ready," Tali said in way of explanation.

"Good."

"We are coming back?" Tali asked.

"Definitely," Shepard said. "As long as those upgrades work."

"Remember who you're talking to Shepard," Tali admonished.

"My apologies Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

"I have to say the name has grown on me," Tali said. "Maybe I should buy a used ship and name it the Normandy before I go back to the flotilla?"

"Well," Shepard said. "It's better than quib quib."

"Mordin and Jacob have finished the improvements to everyone's personal equipment as well," Tali said.

"Then lets go get our crew back," Shepard said as she strode purposefully into the elevator, Tali matching her every step.

**  
Liara**

Shepard ignored the hole where the fish tank use to be. She ignored the models scattered across the room and took no notice that her bed linen was missing. She did not heed the blue glow the emergency barriers cast over everything. She did however pick up her chair so that she could sit at the desk. She tapped a few commands and waited.

"Doctor Liara T'soni speaking," the asari absently greeted as she accepted the communication.

"Hey Liara," Shepard said. "I'm on my way home and everyone on the Normandy safe."

"Xandi!" The Asari beamed her radiant smile. "That's wonderful news."

"I couldn't," Xandi began. "I couldn't save the colonists, I couldn't even grant them a swift death before the reapers…"

Liara saw the look of shame on her love's face.

"It's okay Xandi," she said. "It'll be okay, if you couldn't save them then it was impossible and I trust you made sure it wouldn't happen again."

"The explosion was very large," Xandi said smirking a little.

"But reapers?" Liara asked. "I thought the collectors were behind the attacks?"

"I have a lot to tell you," Shepard said. "I was thinking I'll meet up with you next week, I'll rent a private room in this nice little bar near your office, introduce you to this awesome bartender I met, catch you up on what's happened and watch an Illium sunset together."

"Why Commander Shepard are you asking me out on a date?" Liara asked in a playful tone.

"Yes," Xandi admitted. "You'll also get to find out whose favourite Spectre made some new archaeological discoveries during her adventures."

Liara shivered, Xandi had always been so cute, endearing and attractive when she helped the asari in her original chosen field of study.

"I'll expect your call right after you present the new Normandy to the Alliance for a change in registration then," Liara said. "So you can arrange the details of our date."

"You know me well," Shepard said. "I'll talk to you soon my love."

"I love you," Liara said instead of goodbye as the communication channel closed.

Shepard stood up.

"Now to go tell the Illusive Man were to stick it," She said to herself as she made her way to the elevator.


	6. Bonus Chapter, Zaeed and Wrex

**Zaeed**

"Nice empty fish tank," the mercenary said. "Reminds me of the time…."

Shepard screamed as she awoke from the nightmare were the old man was droning on and on and on. She made a note to restrict Zaeed to the cargo bays.

**  
Wrex**

"She's really set on it Shepard," Wrex said from the screen.

"Even though I can't possibly father her children?" Shepard asked. "I quite literally don't have the quad for it, heck I don't even have the right equipment for my own species."

"She's very opened minded for a krogan," he said. "Besides having the strength to take the legendary Shepard as a mate, even for one encounter, would improve her own desirability."

Shepard ran a hand through her hair.

"Tell you what Wrex," Shepard said. "Ask her how she'd feel about having me and an asari at the same time."

"You seriously going to ask Liara about this?" Wrex asked.

"Yes," Shepard said. "If Liara says no then it's a definite no, if Liara likes the idea well then I'm not cheating on her if I do it."

"You're a strange one Shepard," Wrex said as he ended the communication.


	7. Kasumi

**Kasumi**

Xandi Shepard sighed as she noted something missing from the desk space next to her private terminal. She was surprised it had taken this long as the newest crewmember had already been aboard for a week give or take a day. She had expected the master thief to prove herself to the crew by doing this on her second day aboard the Normandy. Despite noting the absence Shepard just acted as if nothing were wrong and slowly made her way down to her bed.

She slowly lifted the sheet but then suddenly flung it across the room. Sure enough it landed on and invisible figure. Shepard immediately biotic rushed the figure, with only some worry directed to her model ship display case, and knocked the figure to the ground. Sure enough the cloaking field deactivated to reveal Kasumi Goto.

"Give the photo back," Shepard demanded.

"Your good Shepard," the thief admitted while passing Shepard back the photo of Liara T'soni she was trying to steal. "How did you know I was still here?"

"Simple," Shepard explained. "You take something then go hide nearby until people aren't searching any more or searching some where far away and then you…."

"EDI told you didn't she?"

"Yeah," Shepard admitted. "Although she only noticed the photo being there and then being gone. And frankly I guessed about you watching me to see what I would do."

"Rookie mistake with the camera feed," Kasumi said. "I'll have to try hard next time."

"It's understandable you just lost a loved one give it some time," Shepard said. "But some ground rules for next time, no touching anything associated with Liara T'soni, try it and you're spaced and that means everything I own except for the star of terra and my space ship models. Of them the Normandy, sovereign and the destiny ascension are of limits."

"Okay," Kasumi replied. "But what about stuff bolted to the Normandy."

Shepard thought for a time.

"Okay," she relented deciding she would re-negotiate that should Liara ever help her test the bed springs so to speak. "But another thing, I get a sixty percent cuts on any bets won on thefts from my quarters."

"That sounds fair," Kasumi said.

"Oh take the Star of Terra with you as you go," Shepard said.

"Huh?"

"Hey the crew dared you I guess," Shepard said. "If you pull it off you'll have proved yourself and you'll integrate faster."

"In that case there is one other thing," Kasumi explained. "Joker asked about me acquiring some of your…"

Shepard went to her draws and opened them.

"Mine, Liara's, mine that are for Liara, I hope we get to share that one day so I guess this one is mine and Liara's. Here we are," she said as she held aloft an unflattering pair of novelty boxers.

"Why do you have those?"

"No idea," Shepard admitted. "All I remember is the award ceremony for the blitz, the first two bars and then waking up with these on my head."

Kasumi took the items with the promise to return them the very next day. Indeed she did but not until after the entire ship had laughed at Joker's expense when he unfurled the underwear to reveal red baboon cheeks that proclaimed they should kiss their ass. Of course later on when Kasumi stole the fish tank water, several light fixtures and the ability for Shepard's personal terminal to use the letter s the joke was on the commander.


End file.
